The Chance I Didn't Take
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: There was once a chance I could be happy. I didn't take it  One-sided Nico/Rachel. One-shot, maybe I'll do Rachel's POV as chapter 2 if you like it.


**So, I decided the world needs more Nico/Rachel. Here you go. More of an AN at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this chiz.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to xXxBeautifullyBrokenxXx for suggesting using a writing prompt because I had no ideas.**

There was once a chance I didn't take. It was a long time ago, when I was sixteen. Everything was going alright; I had made some friends since I got over Bianca's death, and I was pretty happy (well, as happy as a son of Hades could be). My very best friend was a certain redhead named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. One night at dinner she asked if she could sit with me because all the other tables were full. Since then, we had been basically inseperable.

_*flashback*_

_"Hey, uh, Nico right?" I turned around, hearing my name come from someone. _

_"Yeah, you're Rachel, right?" Smooth Nico, smooth._

_"Yeah! So I was, uh, wondering if I could sit here. The other tables are full and Mr. I'm-So-Pathetic-But-Everyone-Puts-Up-With-Me-Because-I'm-A-God was really harshing my mood," she said, glancing towards Mr. D, who was attempting (and failing) to make wine appear in his glass. _

_"Sure. Knock yourself out," I replied._

_We sat in silence for a few minutes, earning glances from the tables around us. Finally, I decided to say something, although it wasn't really awkward. _

_"So, Rachel... you're the Oracle. That must be pretty fun." Did I mention I'm horrible at starting conversations? _

_"Oh yeah, standing in a room all day painting, only coming out to eat and give prophecies, having almost no friends; it's a great life. Not to mention I'm the only one here who isn't a demigod/mythological creature/god-type-thingy," she answered. Okay, sarcasm. Two people could play at that game. _

_"You know what's even better than that? Having pretty much nobody to talk to except the dead, being accused of being emo all the time, standing in a dark corner most of my life, and sitting alone every meal until out of nowhere, some red-headed Oracle of Delphi decides to screw with a god and call him names, which probably wasn't the best idea," I pointed out. _

_"Well, he's not turning me to dust yet. Just in case he decides to, wanna leave this place? I hate sitting in the dining pavillion, it's so crowded, you know? Anyway, I got this wicked awesome __**(A/N: there it is again, my favorite saying! XD) **__idea earlier that I was going to prank Percy and Annabeth because they are being idiots and should just get together. Wanna help me?" she asked hopefully. She was right, we waited for years and still... nothing. _

_"Okay, let's go." _

_*flashback ended* _

So yeah, now we're always together. It's kind of an awkward and un-likely pair of friends, but since when do we care? Oh that's right, we don't. Back to the point. After awhile, I started to kind-of-maybe like her a little bit. It was just a little crush, I figured I'd get over it. I didn't. Instead, it grew stronger, until I almost couldn't stand to be around her anymore. Finally, it grew to a point where I would do anything for _my_ R.E.D, and I was hopelessly devoted to her. Curse Aphrodite, I was head over heels in love.

Anyway, months passed and I never told her. I mean seriously, I didn't want to be burnt to a crisp by Apollo for loving his Oracle. I kept my feelings hidden, and nobody ever found out. I grew up, started to only go to camp in the summers, and lost most of my connections to Rachel, who had been my life. I decided it was better this way, and I would forget about her, but it didn't work. Every time I came back to CHB she was there. Every summer, I found another reason to want to be around her. Every laugh, shake of her hair, roll of her eyes, and stroke of her hand as she painted and I watched drove me crazy. The worst part was that I couldn't tell her. She owuld go unknowing and irrelevant to it all, while I suffered.

There was once a chance that I could be happy. I didn't take it.

* * *

**How was it? It was just a quick thing for a prompt: "Write a story using this as your first line: 'There was once a chance I didn't take.'" Let me know if you liked it, reviews keep me writing! **

**So now it's time for randomness (feel free to skip). My hair is now dyed. It was a reddish brown color, but now it's a dark brown almost black color. I like it a lot! **

** I got straight A's this quarter! So I decided that I would write to celebrate! Well, almost straight A's, my science teacher gave me an A-. Oh well. **

** I have a really busy week coming up. On Monday, the 22nd, it's one of my best friend, Ashlei's birthday. On the 23rd, it's my brother's birthday. On the 24th, it's my other friend, Alex's birthday. On the 25th, it's Thanksgiving and I'm going to New Hampshire. Yes, I'm a busy person.**

** And finally, I can't wait for the next few weeks! It's spirit days at school, and this is my week (and 2 days) before vacation:**

** Monday the 15th: 80's**

** Tuesday the 16th: Hat Day**

** Wednesday the 17th: Face Paint**

** Thursday the 18th: Formal**

** Friday the 19th: Pajama Day**

** Monday the 22nd: Crazy Hair Day**

** Tuesday the 23rd: Tiger Pride (the white tiger is our mascot)**

** Now I will end this random AN. Review please! Thanks. :) **

** ~Valerie XD**

** p.s. Next fic will be Tratie :)**


End file.
